


If Only Tonight We Could Sleep

by gayairguitars



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Fluff, Love Händel - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Stupid arguing, These dudes just wanna sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayairguitars/pseuds/gayairguitars
Summary: In which you realize you're not young enough to sleep in weird positions without consequences anymore.(Takes place after "Dude, We're Getting The Band Back Together")
Relationships: Bobbi Fabulous & Danny & Sherman | Swampy (Phineas & Ferb), Bobbi Fabulous/Danny/Sherman | Swampy, Love Händel Slash, Polyhändel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	If Only Tonight We Could Sleep

"But why do _you_ always get to sleep in the middle?"

"Hey, he's comfy!"

Danny ran his hands down his face as he listened to his boyfriends go back and forth, closing his eyes out of the slim miracle he would pass out right there. For a great amount of time now, the two were arguing up a storm. Occasionally, one of the them would ask Danny a very niche question that had nothing to do with the bed--or even sleeping. They were usually able to find a new subject without ease. Of course the other always answered, "of course he doesn't!" or, "of course he does!" for him.

This had been happening for the past few nights.

With Love Händel back and better than ever--that being, further than music went--the trio found themselves spending more and more time together. That could only mean one thing; old feelings had resurfaced. Once the Flynn-Fletcher children had attempted to reform the glam metal group and succeeded, it was up to the band themselves to decide where they wanted to take it. After a long talk under the clear night sky, the three decided they ultimately wanted to go steady once more. So, they pooled their savings and purchased an apartment.

Perhaps, an apartment that looked bigger when the few rooms were empty.

The past few nights were spent on a single mattress in the middle of a half-furnished room. It was barely big enough to fit the three of them, but it was so completely worth it in the name of love.

Or so they could've remembered thinking so.

A week in, each member came face to face with the realization that love was fantastic, but getting a good night's sleep was almost just as good.

"Look," Danny began, immediately getting the others' attention. "It doesn't matter who sleeps where. It's eleven and I gotta get to the shop at five tomorrow. Can we _please_ just figure this out already?"

"Well I've been trying to!" Bobbi insisted, cleaning his glasses off with his new t-shirt (an older one of Sherman's he now claimed to be his own). "But some people just _aren't_ listening."

"All I'm sayin' is we don't have too many options. We can barely fit on the thing as is, so what good is there trying so hard to change it when we know it won't work?" Sherman rose a brow, receiving silence from the two for a second. "...You know, actually, I have an idea."

"Finally! Why didn't you say so earlier?!"

"Just came to me," Sherman responded, rolling his eyes. "You lay down," he instructed Bobbi before looking over to his other partner. "You too."

Danny was quick to follow directions, eager at the idea of finally getting sleep. He took one side of the bed, Bobbi on the other. They exchanged a playful wave before looking back to Sherman.

"Where are you sleeping?" Danny asked, curious.

"Don't worry about it," he responded, flicking the light switch off. "I've got an idea. You two just do your thing."

Now, in a pitch-black room, both of the men attempted to figure out exactly what he meant. Regardless, they shut their eyes. Sherman eventually got himself situated in the bed, but it lasted momentarily.

"...Are those your feet?!" Bobbi shouted, hurrying out of the bed before to turn the light switch on once more. Lo and behold, Sherman was laying upside down. He couldn't say he wasn't a bit upset at the disgusted exclamation.

"Yes, they are!"

"Oh, _no_." Bobbi shook his head, quickly, while crossing his arms. " _No--no_ , there is no way I am sleeping next to your disgusting feet all night. Get up."

Sherman followed the directions given while rolling his eyes. He couldn't say he wasn't amused.

"Babe, I don't see the big deal."

"You might not see the big deal, however, I have not yet landed so low in my life to be sleeping in such conditions. Not again."

"What are you talking abo--"

"Ohio, '92," Danny grumbled in a groggy matter, still in bed.

"Exactly!"

"Oh, come on!" Sherman narrowed his eyes, pointing a finger in Bobbi's general direction. "You always do this! Our income is from: a shop owner, a hair stylist, and a librarian who were all nobody a couple weeks ago! I'm sorry we can't live in the dream house, Malibu Barbie."

"How dare you point a finger at me," Bobbi muttered, a hand over his chest. "I never said it wasn't enough. I only have a few suggestions if you really insist on hearing them. The baseboards on all of the walls are a saturated white that practically burns your eyes out when you look at them--I'd much rather have them be an eggshell white. The tile in the bathroom? _So_ last year. It's like we're living in the 1900s. And don't even get me started on the backsplash behind the kitchen counter--"

"See, there you go! It's like--it's like you're looking for reasons to trash the place!"

"You seemed interested! Anyways, all I did was express my concern for my well-being, and then you start to portray me as if I'm the bad guy!"

"You seemed like the only one who cared! Isn't that right, Dan?" Sherman threw his hands on his hips, waiting to get defended. After no response, he blinked. "...Babe?" He repeated, turning around.

The guitarist was already fast asleep in his usual spot in the middle of the bed. The bickering was annoying at times, sure, but the fact he knew his boyfriends were alive and well made something in him feel at ease. Maybe it was the fact he knew they'd be the first thing he'd see in the morning and the last thing he'd see before he went to sleep. Maybe it was because after years of not hearing their voices and hiding from them around town, he could always call out to them from the kitchen and they were guaranteed to respond.

Maybe it was simply because he loved them no matter what.

Bobbi and Sherman traded a soft look with one another after staring at Danny for a long moment. They turned the light switch off once more and carefully made their way into bed, going on their usual sides while trying not to wake up their boyfriend. Those efforts were useless since they still, like every night, both wrapped their arms around him, intertwining their fingers once their hands met.

"You're not mad?" Sherman whispered.

"I'm petty, not heartless," Bobbi whispered back, a small smile on his lips.

"If you say so. ...I love you."

"I love you too."

And with a kiss planted on each side of Danny's head, the three were officially out for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! It's me, the person who wrote that. I truly hope one of you enjoyed it to any extent, I haven't had the time or motivation to sit down and write for a few years.  
> I figured I'd do a quick warm-up with my favorite guys who I've always had a soft spot for. I'd really love to write more content revolving around them so if you ever have an idea you'd like me to play around with, lmk!! (Sfw only, please :crying emoji:)
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> \- The Me


End file.
